


The Proper Steps for Taking a Hostage

by phoenixfawkes12



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfawkes12/pseuds/phoenixfawkes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step one: Make sure you know who you are dealing with</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Steps for Taking a Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first clip to be released from the Avengers.

Natasha Romanoff sighed. 

Her hands were tied behind her back to the supports of the chair. She cradled the phone between her head and her shoulder and listened as Coulson’s voice broke. _Natasha, Barton’s been compromised._ Compromised could mean any number of things. It could mean controlled by outside means, it could mean that he’d been made by enemy forces, it could mean he’d dropped off grid again and hadn’t reported in. The exact meaning behind Coulson’s words didn’t matter at this exact moment. What did matter was getting out of this chair, dealing with these morons and getting debriefed so she could go find her favorite archer. Coulson was upset. Phil never got upset. 

She frowned. “Let me put you on hold.” As the Chief Idiot reached for the phone, she struck out with her foot, catching him in the kneecap, then head butted him. She felt his nose brake and he fell to the ground, blood gushing between his fingers. Idiots 2-4 went down in a similar manner. She vaulted off one of them, using the momentum to shatter the chair. Within minutes, she was free. As she collected her belongings and prepared to leave she leaned down next to one of the goons. Pulling his head up off the floor, Natasha grinned.

“Word of advice from one professional to…well…you. If you’re going to interrogate someone, at least have the foresight to tie their legs to the chair, ok?” 

She let go and the man’s face fell back to the floor with a groan.

She slipped into her heels and brought the phone to her ear as she exited the warehouse. 

“Coulson? Yeah, I’m on my way in.”


End file.
